


Never let the Firelord Drink

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is suffering, F/F, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Made for a very nice marshmellow!, Mai and Ty Lee are gay, Sokka is a dummy, TEATEATEA, Zuko is drunk, so is zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: On the anniversary of Zuko's coronation,  the GAang throw a party that turns out to be a very big mistake...or was it?basically another beach episode
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Never let the Firelord Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a very nice Marshmellow who just became my friend, so yee

Aang didn't really know what he had been expecting. Still, against all odds, he was disappointed. Zuko wasn't even trying to talk to anyone, he was just sitting at a table drinking some wine. Sokka was hitting on a cactus, most likely because he was drunk and single, but a part of him knew that it was also just a large quantity of his Sokka-ness playing into it. He and Suki didn't work out. They were still friends, thank goodness, (he would hate to have one of the Kyoshi warriors as an enemy) but they just didn't work out romantically. Zuko had invited Mai and Ty Lee, even if Aang had wanted to keep this a small, personal gathering. He supposed it was personal enough. They certainly thought that, as the two fire nation girls were holding hands and whispering complements to each other. Toph was busying herself with sand bending to the delight of a few small children, Katara was just a little way's over, sitting on a smooth stone, the party spot being a small grove hidden behind rocks and trees on Ember Island. Earlier that day they had actually gone to watch a play. Thankfully it was MUCH better than the last play that they had watched as a group.  
Aang himself didn't drink. Not only did it go against the monks teachings, he also just disliked the taste of anything alcoholic. He instead opted to pour himself a glass of orange juice and sat by Katara. Even with how hidden the grove was, there were still a few random people here and there, just enjoying their day. 

Zuko groaned, wanting to just return to the huts that he and his friends rented out for this trip. Zuko was weird when it came to alcohol. He could handle the hardest liquor without o much as a stumble, but when given a glass of wine he was plastered. He had wanted to stay sober so he could be conscious of what his friends were doing. Now he could barely focus and any one thing. He let out a groan that seemingly prompted Sokka to sit down by him.

Mai was less than gracefully being pushed against a wall of stone by her incredibly flexible...girlfriend? They were both completely sober, so there was no problem there, and it wasn't like this was a split decision on either of their parts. Their relationship had jut kept on building up and growing, even more so since she broke up with Zuko. She let out an uncharacteristic chuckle before kissing Ty Lee softly on the lips. Ty Lee quickly returned the sentiment, wrapping her arms happily around Mai' neck.

"Is that all you got, you wimps?" Toph teased the children who had dared challenge her to a sand castle building contest. "No fair! You cheated! You cant use your earthbendying, lady!" A young girl answered. Toph smirked. "Alright, how about this round I leave out earth bending, jut so I can kick your butt's normally too!" She offered, her pride on full display. "You're on!" The spunky child replied, bouncing around eagerly. Toph cracked her knuckles before starting.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK MY FATHER WAS A BETTER RULER, AT LEAST THERE ISN'T A WAR GOING ON!" Zuko shouted at some random man who was passing by sharing his opinions on some touchy subjects. Flames licked up and down the stone walls that concealed the grove. The only thing keeping him from attacking this stranger was Sokka keeping up up against his chest. 'Calm down, babe!" He cried out as Zuko struggled.

Aang looked around and sighed. Katara rubbed circles into his back knowingly. This trip was a disaster.


End file.
